ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauche
How Gauche joined the Tourney Gauche Adlai (ゴーシュ・アドレイ Gōshu Adorei) is a member of the Black Bull squad who uses Mirror Magic, augmented by the small mirror in place of his left eye, that allows him to create mirror clones of himself or another. Gauche was originally of nobility class years prior when his parents died in an accident and then both himself and his little sister Marie were robbed of their inheritance by another noble who cast them into the street. Gauche's devotion to Marie, which bordered on an unhealthy obsession that gave him a sister complex, motivated him to provide for her through criminal acts until he was arrested and Marie placed in an orphanage. Gauche was later recruited by Yami while attempting to escape prison and reach the orphanage. Though Gauche initially doesn't get along with the squad, even making attempts on Asta's life when Marie developed a crush on the youth, Gauche eventually starts to break down his walls. Following the Midnight Sun's attack on the Black Bulls' base, Patry cryptically hinting it when they first met, Gauche ends up being possessed by the Elf Droit (ドロワ Dorowa) of the Apostles of the Sephirah before Asta exorcises the elf spirit while Droit accepted the Black Bulls to be nothing like the barbarous humans who killed him and Ecra long ago. Revealed to have spent the duration of the possession reconsidering his view on people, Gauche starts to finally open up to his teammates. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Yami (Black Clover). *Play 4890 matches. For both methods, you must fight Gauche at the Black Bull Headquarters. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 800 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gauche, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the brutal and brash Mirror Magic user of the Black Bulls, Gauche Adlai!" He will be seen left of Largo (Tales of the Abyss), right of Wydine, below Umeko and above Funaki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gauche looks into his mirror. After the announcer calls his name Gauche shoots an intense blast out of his mirror as the camera zooms saying "Please forgive your brother who's bloodloss has made him tardy." Special Moves Reflect Ray (Neutral) Gauche shoots a ray out of his mirror. Reflect Refrain (Side) Gauche sets up 3 mirrors that reflect light off of each other and blast the opponent. Mirrors Shift (Up) Gauche sets a mirror up above him and warps to it. Real Double (Down) Gauche makes a replica of his opponent fight alongside him for 15 seconds. Double Reflect Refrain (Hyper Smash) Gauche sets up 15 mirrors and makes light shoot off of them, giving several times the damage at Reflect Refrain. Large Reflect Ray (Final Smash) Gauche manifests a large mirror as the tool to launch a large ray of light, through the mirror, toward their target. Victory Animations #Gauche stops his nosebleed and says "I will fight, for Marie's love!" #Gauche sinks his head saying "Pardon me, I've had enough, can I go to my sister now?" #Gauche circles his hand and makes some mirrors appear saying "No matter how much blood I lose, I always get up." On-Screen Appearance Gauche jumps in and says "Call me a bloodied-nosed sister-lover again, meathead, I'll squash you!" Trivia *Gauche's rival is Reirei, leader of the thieving jackal family. Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters